Two Girls, One Volturi
by Ms.Moosie
Summary: Seeing the guy you like fall in love with someone else is hard, especially for little human Anais, but soon after Charlotte aka Rensmee starts dating Felix, Anais is thrown into a love triangle with Carlisle and Demetri, but both are hiding secrets. . .
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own this, only my interpretation of the characters. Everything else belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Please read and review! Thanks!**

* * *

><p><em>Wooooshhhhhh. <em>My eyes fluttered open and sat up, my back erect at the strange and loud noise. I glanced over to the window and realized that it was just snowing. . .for the tenth day in a row. Damn it. I had really wanted to go outside.

"Heidi brought some humans, wanna come down?" Renata, one of the many Volturi guard stuck her head in, smiling.

"Sure, uh let me get dressed." I yawned and honestly wanted to curl back into bed, but also wanted fresh blood. The one thing about being a human vampire hybrid is that you are able to sleep and you can actually get tired. Let's just say, it fucking sucks.

"Well hurry up, Caius and Felix have already killed at least three-" A piercing scream was let out from downstairs and she cringed. "-Make that four and you should really get down there before Jane does. I'm goin' down there now, I don't want to miss out." She waved to me and rushed downstairs, following the scent of humans. I groaned and flung the sheets off of me. I was tired. I had stayed up reading all night and had fallen asleep at around five o'clock in the morning. The clock read 1:32 PM. Crap. I hated being able (and having) to sleep. Why couldn't the vampire side of dad reign over the human side? I didn't know who my real parents were, but whoever they were, I didn't really care. I was hungry.

My stomach growled as I pulled on my plain black dress that I usually used to. . .uhr. . . "eat". I saw Demetri walk by and called him over.

"Is Jane down there?"

"Yes. And I don't think she's saving any for you." He shrugged and continued on his way. Damn it. Why did Jane have to be there? It had started last time we had fed where she would use her power of indescribable pain on me so that she could get to the best humans first. Whenever I wanted to lunge at one of the better ones, she'd do the same thing only for Marcus to scold her, she never listened to him, only to Aro. It was honestly creepy the way Aro and Jane acted towards each other. . .sure they might be around the same vampire age, but human age, Aro was more than twice hers. They acted more like lovers than father and daughter, to me, he acted like that too. In my book, he was a pedophile but respectable man.

"Dear, are you coming down?" Just as I started tying my hair up, Aro poked his head in.

"Arghhh. I get the point! Of course I'm coming down. You guys need to learn how to take your time. 'Kay?" Aro let out a giggle of some sort, one that I still wasn't accustomed to even after a few long months.

"Alright, alright." He laughed.

"Can I'm growing out of my clothes again, so maybe today Sully, Athena, and I could go shopping. Can we?"

"If Sulpicia wants to, then of course, but I think she's with Athena designing dress or something." I finished tying my hair and then rushed out into the hallway.

"I bet I can beat you down there!" As soon as I got to the stairs, and set my butt on the railing and pushed off. I sailed down the banister, making my grand entrance by landing like a vampire in one of those classic vampire movies. My dress bounced as I landed and I immediately ran over to survey the damage. Only five left and they were all huddling together in fear.

"Hey Jane!" I shouted to her as she threw the corpse the side.

"Yes?"

"Wanna help me take the last two?"

"You didn't even have to ask." She smiled. Our relationship was family like, love and hate. It was strange, but I didn't mind. I caught Alec watching my ass and I didn't mind. There weren't many hot guys my age here, but he wasn't necessarily hot. I was certainly good looking, but not as good looking as some other boys my age that I had seen out in the human world. Felix and Caius silently exited the room, but I saw that Felix wanted to watch us. I smirked and tried to hide my blush.

"What are you blushing about?" Jane murmured to.

"Nothing. . .nothing. Now let's get going!" I smiled to her as we approached the humans.

"What's your name?" She murmured to small girl, possibly thirteen, maybe a little older. When the girl didn't answer, Jane cocked her head and screaming began. "What? Is? Your? Name?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Amy." The girl gasped, as the others quickly backed away.

"You can have her, she's not much fun." Shoved the girl towards me and I eagerly bit into her, savoring her sweet blood. Sometimes I did feel bad for killing innocent humans, but they tasted amazing. After draining, I lunged for the last human.

"She's mine." Jane cried, attacking me.

"Get the hell off of meeee." I groaned, trying to get off of me. My skin was a little less hard than a vampires, but I still managed to have super strength. We wrestled together for a little bit and she slammed me against the wall, I lunged for her but she slammed me against the wall again.

"Felix, please get Jane off of her." I reached up for Jane's cloak and ripped it off. I felt a bit of pain in my shoulder, but I wanted to hurt her in some way. I started to pull her hair and she started to pull mine. Suddenly, she was lifted off of me by Felix. She tried to tear herself from his arms but failed. It was a funny sight. Jane was having a temper tantrum. She kicked, screamed, and tried to beat Felix up.

"Take her to her room." Felix handed her off to Demetri, who practically dragged her up the stairs with her kicking a screaming the whole time. Suddenly, I heard human breathing, the human was still there, and was cowering in the corner. "Are you alright?" He murmured. I nodded and lunged at the human, draining her of her blood.

"Ah, shit." I had a few open cuts in on my head that I hadn't noticed before. Blood and venom were seeping out.

"Get her out of here." Caius snarled, trying to not kill me for my blood. I felt woozy as I got up, and staggered towards Felix. Fuck, my head hurt. Stupid Jane. Stupid fight. Why couldn't I have a normal family. . .or rather a normal adoptive family.

"Fuck, I'm bleeding. Stupid Jane." I pressed my hand to my forehead and looked at the blood and venom, and collapsed into Felix's strong arms and he took me away to a room that wasn't mine. "I need a tissue." I cried. I felt like I was about to faint. I hated seeing my own blood and I wasn't too fond of pain.

"You need more than that, Car-" He shut his mouth and exited the room. What was he about to say?

"F-Felix?" I was hyperventilating, I took ragged breaths and tried to steady myself. It was no use, I hunched over and continue my ragged breaths, clutching the sheets. "Felix." He entered the room with small black bag full of stuff.

"Here, press the button and breath in." He handed me something, an inhaler, and I did as I was told.

"Ah! God, blaughag, what the hell is this?"

"Medicine."

"Well it tastes fucking awful." I yelped.

"Here," He sat down next to me and put something on my open cuts.

"Stop iitttttt." I whined, trying to scoot away from him.

"You'll feel better once I put this on." I let out another cry as he put the burning ointment on more of my cuts. I started crying and thrashing, but he managed to hold me completely still.

"There, done." He sighed and put the medicine back in the bag. "Feel better?"

"No." I whimpered, scooting away from him so he wouldn't try and put anything on my cuts again. "You're mean." I put a pouty face on. Sure I looked fourteen, but I still had the emotions of an eight year old, meaning I was able to throw temper tantrums and be a cranky little bitch.

"Yeah, but now you won't get any infected cuts." He sighed and tried to urge me to get up, but I firmly stayed pouting on the bed. "Are you going to get up?" A smile splayed out on his face and I firmly shook my head. I liked torturing Felix and Demetri. . .Alec not so much. Truthfully, I had a crush on Felix, he probably didn't know that unless Aro told him. I had been trying to make up my mind the past few days about telling him, but decided not to.

"No, I'm not going to get up."

"Why not?"

"Well uh come here and I can show you." I motioned for him to touch my hand and when he did, my mind shivered in pleasure. I told him, through my thoughts, that was trying to torture him. He smiled and sat down next to me, I started thinking about leaning into him or flirting with him and he let out a laugh.

"I didn't know _that._" Shit. My hand was still on his and I immediately pulled it away.

"I-I'm sorry." I put them in my lap, but he took my hand back and intertwined our fingers. He didn't really like me like I liked him. . .Did he? Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I had just fucking told him that.

"You're too young." He murmured.

"No I'm not!" I cried, pouting even more. "I'm fourteen!"

"Your six months old, not even-"

"Felix, I am not young!"  
>"Yes, you are. I'm sure everyone would agree with me, especially Athena and Sulpicia." I projected the thought of him kissing me into his mind and he rolled his eyes. "No."<p>

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes! Yes! Please! An early birthday present!"

"Birthday present?"

"I'll be seven months old next month. Just a kiss."

"Later."

"You don't like me." I sniffled.

"Y-Yes I do." He replied, rubbing my back.

"No you doonnnn'ttttttt." I cried, tears pouring down my cheeks. I started throwing a hissy fit, pounding my fists on the bed.

"Shhhh, uh uhm d-don't cry." My first temper tantrum with Felix. I had had one in Aro's presence, Caius's too and that one didn't end well, he had almost thrown me against the wall to shut me up. Marcus just sighed and walked on, and Alec almost punched me, Athena tried to calm me down and succeeded, then proceeded to scold her husband about almost killing me, Sully on the other hand had never had any experience with children like me, and she freaked out. I could tell Felix was freaking out, he didn't know what to do.

"I-I'm going to crrryyyyy." More tears poured down my cheeks and something unexpected happened. He hugged me. I stopped crying and nuzzled into his chest.

"That's all it took? Just a hug?" He laughed. I pressed my hand to his neck and showed him my thoughts. _Yes, that's all it took. Please kis-_ I stopped there, letting him know the bare minimum. He pressed his lips to my cheek and murmured, "That's all." I pressed my hand ferociously against his neck showing him what I wanted.

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Like I said, you're too young. . .and you're too fragile. I could kill you with just an innocent hug, I don't want to hurt you and if I did, would you really want me to be executed?"

"N-No." I murmured into his chest. "You wouldn't hurt me."

"It would be on accident."

"Still, you wouldn't do that."

"And you're too young, you're fourteen, I'm. . .old."

"No you aren't." I wrapped my arms around him. "You're a cuddly teddy bear." I giggled, pulling him closer to me. "And yoouuuuuuu are mine." He laughed as I tried to pull him closer.

"Come on, we need to get you to Athena's room, you still need to go to school."

"I can still throw a temper tantrum, so you either let me sit here with your or I throw a temper tantrum."

"See? You're still too young, I don't want to hurt you."

"So you do love me?" I reached for his hand, and tried to intertwine our fingers. He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead.

"You just want to grow up too fast. Take it slow Charlie." I loved my nickname.

"Charlotte, where are you?" Athena's voice sounded from the corridor and she poked her head in Felix's room just as we separated.

"Here she is, good as new." He urged me to go to Athena and I reluctantly got up.

"Oh darling what happened!" She rushed towards me and examined my cuts.

"Auntie, I'm fine. It's nothing to worry about." I held her hand. "Felix was patching me up. Thanks Felix."

"You're welcome." He smiled towards me and Athena and I went into her room.

"What are we learning today?"

"We're sewing." My mouth opened with no words coming out.

"Sewing?"

"Yes, sewing." I mentally groaned and wished Felix would save me from the horrors of the sewing machine.


	2. Chapter 2

**It took a little while, but I finally wrote chapter numero dos! LOL. Be prepared for some kitten cuteness here and in chapter tres, there will be wolves. :3 Read and Review por favor!**

**-Moosie**

* * *

><p>I had immediately become friends with Felix, not only because he was handsome and kind, but also because he was in charge of me whenever my aunts weren't watching me. Sure, he was busy going away on trips, but Aro made sure that he stayed with me all of the time. Felix was the strongest vampire in the Guard and probably in the world. He could break Jane in half and it would be effortless for him. My Aunts got their wish, that I would be forever safe.<br>My thoughts were always active when I got up, especially today. It was snowing and the light and fluffy snow was forming clumps on the trees outside my window. Thank God Miri was an indoors cat. Suddenly, a little, fluffy orange cat appeared , rolling in the snow like a maniac. Poor thing. I needed to help it. I sat up, yelping as my shoulder started to hurt. Stupid Jane. Focus. You need to get that cat out of the snow before it freezes.  
>"Hey, what's up?" Felix poked his head up and I looked over at him.<br>"I'm going outside."  
>"No you aren't, not in those clothes." He stepped in and motioned for my dresser. "If you want to go outside, put on some jeans, a cozy t-shirt, some socks and shoes, and your cloak."<br>"Fine." I pouted. "Find something for me while I wash my face."  
>"Uh, okay." I went into the bathroom, washed my face, and went back over to him, surprising him and making him jump.<br>"That's not funny." He growled.  
>"Did you find something?"<br>"Yeah, here." He threw me a long sleeved white shirt, some jeans, and some socks.  
>"No underwear? No bra?"<br>"And you can find that yourself." He chuckled, sitting on my bed.  
>"Fine." I pouted again and pulled out some underwear and I bra, then wiggled my but as I entered the bathroom. Why didn't he like me? I knew he liked me, deep down somewhere, but he wouldn't reciprocate those feelings. I made a sad face as I thought about that fact and quickly dressed, but didn't but on any socks. As I walked out of the bathroom, I stuck the socks into my drawer and sighed.<br>"No socks?"  
>"I like wearing high heels."<br>"Those aren't good for walking in the snow?"  
>"Then I'll wear some ballet flats." I pulled some high heels out of my closet and stuck my feet into them and stood up. They only added two inches to me, not even. "Now come on, let's go." I tugged him towards the door with my good arm and he reluctantly followed.<br>"Why do you want to go outside?"  
>"There's a cat outside that needs rescuing."<br>"Oh. . .alright. But don't plan on keeping it."  
>"I do Felix, and you can't stop me. Only Aro and Athena and Sully can stop me." I snorted, walking out of my room and down the stairs with Felix tailing me. I opened the back door, and Felix grabbed my bad shoulder.<br>"Let gggooooo." I whimpered, pulling out of his grasp. He bit his lip and frowned.  
>"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, you just need your-"<br>"No, I don't, I'll be just a minute." I protested, flying outside to find the kitten." I stood in front of my window where I had seen the cat, and sifted through the snow. Felix approached me with a frown on his face.  
>"Cloak, now."<br>"No, I'll only be a minute." I shoved him back and he frowned again. "There's a lost little kitten out here, and I'm going to find it." A mew sounded from underneath the snow and I brushed some of it away and found the kitten curled in a ball. I barely noticed the snow forming on my eyelashes and hair. I picked the little guy up and pressed him again my breast as I slowly went towards the house. It mewed and I entered the house slowly, being careful to wipe my feet on the mat.  
>"You poor thing, you look like you've been out there for a while." I murmured, walking up the stairs. I stared into its little blue eyes. It was a little orange cat with plenty of stripes and beautiful blue eyes the color of the sea.<br>"You need to get warmed up."  
>"No Felix. I'm taking care of this cat first. I'll punch you if you try and stop me." I let out a growl and turned away from him, my eyes widening as I walked up the stairs to my room. I pulled out a sock and wiped the kitten off with a towel, then proceeded to put it in the sock. It mewed and closed it eyes and blinked. It stuck it paws out and pawed at my finger.<br>"Hi cutie."  
>"Are you talking to me?" Felix entered, smiling now.<br>"No, I hope you don't intend to take this little kitty away from me."  
>"You're other cat hates vampires, what makes you think that this one will be different?"<br>"Felix, obviously Miri had some bad experience with vampires, this little guy is new to the world. She's different. I think I'll name her Ginny."  
>"You can't keep her."<br>"Why not?" I challenged, glaring at him.  
>"Y-You're spoiled! I hate your cat monster thing, and the hair gets on all of my clothes." He sputtered. "It's annoying and I have to use a lint roller on my cloak every night, even washing it doesn't help at all!"<br>"I'm keeping her, besides, she doesn't have a mom." At that moment, Miri emerged from her den underneath my wardrobe. It was part of the wardrobe that held her crate and bed. Miri meowed and cocked her head to the side as Ginny wiggled in her sock. She made a noise and darted for the sock, licking it and curling up next to it on my bed. "Correction, she now has a mom."  
>"Really? Oh that's just great!" Felix said sarcastically, and stormed out of the room. I rolled my eyes and smiled down at them. I wished they could talk.<br>"Meewp." The sock said, rolling towards Miri who nuzzled her face into it.  
>"Dear, I heard about the new cat in town." Demetri murmured from the doorway. I could tell he wasn't too happy, but he was always unhappy while working.<br>"News travels fast."  
>"Actually I saw you go into the snow and pick it up." He chuckled. "I like cats. . .not necessarily your cat, but maybe this one may like me." He smiled and approached the bed, peering down at the sock. "Why is in a sock?"<br>"I figured that it would keep it warm." I shrugged.  
>"Quite brilliant." He chuckled patting Ginny's head only to have Miri hissed wildly at him.<br>"Oh, sorry, she doesn't normally do that."  
>"Yes your cat is quite. . .odd."<br>"Bitchy?"  
>"Yes. Exactly."<br>"Well, she doesn't like vampires, and she's just adopted little Ginny here, so I guess she wants to raise her up to be a vampire hater and that's her first lesson in vampire hating." I giggled. "Here, Miri." I exchanged Ginny for just a plain sock and took Ginny out of her sock. She mewed and I handed her to Demetri. He smiled and tickled her belly. A purring noise emerged from her and Miri watched them anxiously. I held Miri against my chest, restraining her, hoping that she wouldn't try and kill him.  
>"She's adorable. Why did you name her Ginny?"<br>"Harry Potter, his girlfriend's name is Ginny, and she's pretty awesome and strong, like this girl." I smiled, motioning towards Ginny.  
>"I wanted to tell you that there's a new visitor, he'll be staying with us for a while. His name is Carlisle, you may find him peculiar, interesting even. Aro's friends with him, and that's the only reason why he's staying here." Demetri chuckled handing Ginny back to me. "And the other reason is because he's a doctor, he's knows many things about hybrids."<br>"He's human?"  
>"No, vampire."<br>"Then how can he be a doctor?" I asked, cuddling little Ginny closer to me.  
>"I'm not actually sure. We can go find out, he arrived early this morning." I shivered as I realized that there was snow still in my hair and clothes. . .and that my jeans were all soggy.<br>"I'll change later, I really want to meet him!" I smiled and cuddled Ginny closer to me as I stood up, leaving the room with Demetri with Miri closely following us.  
>"It's nice to see you again Athenadora."<br>"It's a pleasure to have you here! You always provide entertainment and knowledge whenever you visit." Her smile widened as I entered the room and she looked back at Carlisle.  
>"Carlisle, this is my adoptive daughter, Charlotte, she's a hybrid like Aro told you. She's quite talented-wait. . .What's that?" She motioned towards Ginny and I held the kitten up to show her.<br>"I found this kitten in the snow and Miri," I motioned towards Miri who was sitting at my feet. "Is her new mom." I smiled.  
>"They're both beautiful cats." Carlisle murmured. Oh my god. If I was his age, I would be his wife. He was good-looking and his voice. . .I gosh his voice. Where do I start? It was so calming. . .<br>"Thanks." I blushed, watching Ginny attack my shirt and try to climb up it. I set her on my shoulder and she laid down on it with my hand on her back. "Why are your eyes a different color?" I blurted out. Auntie A shot me a glare but didn't say anything.  
>"I feed on animals, not humans." He smiled.<br>"Not even one human?"  
>"No human blood whatsoever, the last time I had killed a human was around 1770." He beamed proudly. How was he single?<br>"Wow, that's amazing." My eyes had widened and Miri hissed at him as he approached. "Oh, I'm really sorry, she does that to all vampires. I think she's getting a bad vibe from you being a vampire. . .or just maybe because you feed on animals. . .You won't eat my cats, will you?" He chuckled and picked Ginny up off of my shoulder.  
>"I won't, I promise." He tickled Ginny's belly which produced multiple sounds, purring and mewing.<br>"Oh dear, you're all wet!" Athena cried, rushing over to me. "You'll get a cold or pneumonia."  
>"Auntie, I won't catch any of that." I smiled reassuringly.<br>"It's quite possible for you to become ill, but it doesn't seem like that will be very likely because of very protective and compassionate family." He smiled and from the corner of my eye I saw Auntie straighten her back and grin in pride.  
>"Go change, then you can chat with Carlisle or do whatever you want." She waved me to the door and I went back to my room. After changing into a plain cowl neck black dress, nude tights, and my Mary Janes, I headed back to Athena's room. He wasn't there and Miri and Ginny were gone too.<br>"Where is he?"  
>"In the room next to us dear." She smiled and I quickly went to his room to find him on the floor with Ginny in his lap and Miri watching his every move.<br>"Miri reminds me of Athena." I laughed. "Watching my every move, making sure that I don't, by chance, hurt myself in some way." I sat down next to him, letting my back rest against the edge of his bed. I rolled my shoulder and whimpered in pain. Carlisle's eyes brightened and became alert as his back straightened.  
>"Are you alright?"<br>"Ah yes, Carlisle, please have a look at her shoulder. She hurt it a few days ago." Aunt Sully popped her head in to say those few words, but quickly popped back out.  
>"Yeah...I had a fight with Jane and she but my shoulder." I whispered shamefully.<br>"Left or right?"  
>"Left. I'd be dead if my right shoulder was the one that I had hurt, it's my dominate arm." I managed to smile as I awkwardly sat there, hoping that I wouldn't have to take my shirt off.<br>"I'm fortunately ambidextrous." He chuckled.  
>"Lucky."<br>"If you'd like you can go and change into something that will reveal your shoulder a bit more."  
>"Uhr, okay. I'll go do that." I awkwardly stood up and painfully changed into a tank top and came back grimacing.<br>"Are you alright?" He asked, setting Ginny at Miri's feet.  
>"Well. . .yes and no. My shoulder really hurts whenever I move it." I worried frown crossed his handsome face and he motioned for me to sit down on his bed while he examined it.<br>"It seems like you have a dislocated shoulder."  
>"Is that really bad?"<br>"Sometimes yes, sometimes no. It usually doesn't do much except for causing bruising and pain, all I have to do is pop it back-"  
>"What? Will that hurt?"<br>"Yes, it will, but it will make you feel better and it won't damage any nerves. Sometimes if these things are left untreated, they can cause nerve damage. I won't let that happen to you." He smiled, adjusting the ineffective pillows on his bed. "It will be much easier if you lay down." I reluctantly did so and bit my lip, bracing myself for pain. Before I knew it, pain shot through my shoulder and steadily radiated for a little while. Tears poured down my cheeks and Auntie entered.  
>"What happened?"<br>"She had and a dislocated shoulder and I fixed. It will be a bit sore, maybe even painful for a bit, but some Advil will help that. Her tears are most likely from shock and fright more than anything else." He murmured, sitting me upright and gently rubbing my back. My crying subsided as he handed me two pills. I sniffled and looked up to see Auntie reentering and handing me a cup of chocolate milk. . .How did she know? She was an amazing mom, that's how. . .if that wasn't already obvious.

"You'll feel better soon and the bruises should be gone in a week or so." He smiled down at me as I swallowed the pills and in the end, almost gagging them up. Blaugh. I hated pills, but I did it, and soon, I'd feel better. . .wouldn't I?


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Wolves and the Cullens and the Denali clan! So much fun! Please read and then review. And I'm being serious when I say this, reviews make my day, they make me a very happy girl. :D**

ALICE POV

I missed them all. Bella, Edward, Emmett, Rose, and especially Esme.

They were my siblings and she was my mother.

They only killed them because they wouldn't cooperate.

My mind has always thought in stanza like prose.

Edward always thought it was funny.

Jasper thought it was unique, like me.

I have never felt this much pain except for when I was in the asylum, where I was raped.

I don't think about that though.

I think about the future with Renesmee in my arms.

She was with the Volturi.

I tries to persuade Carlisle to talk to them

And he did.

They won't give her up, and if they do

Carlisle says that she will be heartbroken.

They are her family.

And I am too.

Jacob decided that he wants her back too.

Seth and the rest of the La Push pack (Sam's pack and Leah) will be with us.

The Denali clan will fight with us.

We all want them dead.

We all have a common cause.

Kate wants them dead because they killed Irina.

Jacob wants them dead for killing Bella.

And Carmen just hates them in general.

I heard from Carlisle that little Renesmee is in love with Felix.

Of all people!

And he killed Bella!

She doesn't know.

But I'm going to tell her.

She will be heartbroken, but she deserves to know.

Doesn't she?

It's a risk we have to take.

Sure, I'll feel guilty about breaking her heart,

But would I rather have her in love with a cold-blooded killer

That killed her own mother and friends?

Maybe this will go down well,

And maybe we'll all survive. . .

Or maybe not.

Either way,

We'll all die together. . .

Unless Aro decides to keep me

And kills Jasper.

But he wouldn't

Because he's useful, like me.

Jasper can control emotions, that's how we'll win the fight.

They have no clue what we've planned.

Jasper will control their emotions and make them nervous has hell.

Jake and Leah will track down Nessie.

And Kate will take down Felix and Demetri, then Jane.

The wolves will come in at the last minute.

We have a new member of the Cullen clan.

She's a newborn named Yuna.

I feel special that I was the one to change and save her.

I smile when I think of that thought.

She was abused when she was younger, and she has a gift

Like Jasper and I.

Telekinesis

That's her power, her one and only amazing power.

Think of how many guard members we can take down!

She's pretty too,

That'll also work for our advantage.

Hopefully it'll all go well,

But I doubt that though.

But a little vampire could always hope. . .

But Carlisle is on their side.

He just wants Nessie happy,

He doesn't really care where she is,

He just wants her safe and happy.

That isn't going to make be happy.

I want to hold her in my arms again,

And to see her smile again.

That's why I'm in Volterra,

Just to see her smile again and to kill those,

Bastards that took her away,

And that killed my family.

And Carlisle says it's stupid of us to do this.

I don't care.

I'm going to try.


End file.
